


Embroidering the Truth

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, and the worst, erwin only has himself to blame, levi is the best husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Erwin overestimates his alcohol tolerance, and ruins his best shirt in the process. Levi is not amused.This may or may not be part of the Meat Boy AU....





	Embroidering the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seitsensarvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsensarvi/gifts).



Embroidering the Truth.

Levi had just sat down with a cup of tea when his phone buzzed from the kitchen. Muttering at the inconvenience, he got up again to retrieve the offending item, reminding himself that this is why he usually turned his phone to night mode after 10.00pm. It’s not that he was likely to be sleeping, he just hated people intruding. However when he flicked to his messages he was reminded why he had left his phone on in the first place. Erwin. 

Erwin was on a rare night out with work colleagues and though such occasions were few and far between they did have a tendency to get…messy. 

_Leivi im drunk but I’m loviiing life_

Levi rolled his eyes. 

Ten minutes later his phone buzzed again.

_someones got carrot cards at the party i keep getting the same cards_

The text was followed by a wonky picture of several Tarot cards, two of which bore the name The Lovers. 

_youn me babe_

Levi snorted into his tea and shook his head. 

It was well after midnight when Levi’s phone buzzed for the last time.

_I burnt holes into my favorite shirt but I’m drunk enough that it’s alright.... so far_

“Fucking idiot.” Levi muttered, “You’ll be pissed off when you wake up tomorrow.”

The shirt was an expensive linen affair that Levi himself had bought Erwin as an anniversary gift several years ago. It was old now, but it still fitted Erwin to perfection and he was sentimentally attached to it. They both were to be honest, and Levi couldn’t help feeling a little pissed off himself. Cursing his dumb husband, Levi resigned himself to waiting up until whatever time he dragged his drunken ass home. If he was hammered enough to ruin his favorite shirt, god only knows what condition he was in. 

~~

It took Erwin several attempts to open his eyes and, when he did eventually succeed, the searing pain in his head was so severe that he immediately shut them again tightly and dragged the quilt over his head. The pain was just starting to subside when the covers were rudely yanked off him by his small, _loud_ , irate husband. When had Levi got so loud? Erwin didn’t remember him being so loud. 

“Darling,” he slurred, tongue thick and uncooperative, “not so loud…”

“You’re complaining about me being loud?” Levi snarled. “After the fucking racket you made, coming home at four in the fucking morning and waking half the block.”

It was at that stage that Erwin realized he had absolutely no recollection of getting home the previous night. He vaguely remembered going to a party with Hanji and Moblit, but after that, everything was just a blur. 

“Sorry Levi, everything’s a little fuzzy…what happened?”

“Hanji and Moblit poured you into a taxi and got you home with the help of a kind taxi driver.” 

“I might have overestimated my alcohol tolerance…” Erwin admitted weakly. 

“Too fucking right you did.” 

How could someone so small be so _loud _? Erwin wondered. He was sure Levi hadn't been that loud when they got married.__

__“You threw up getting out of the taxi.” Levi continued, showing remarkably little concern either for his headache or his dignity, which Erwin felt was a little unfair. “When I came down the taxi driver was trying to clean you up with some tissues and you kept apologising and trying to give them back to him to clean the fucking car.”_ _

__Erwin groaned as his memories started to filter back, exacerbating the misery of his hangover._ _

__“Sorry Levi, not my proudest moment shall we say.”_ _

__Suddenly an awful thought occurred to Erwin, and he sat bolt upright in bed, which caused his head spin horribly. For one dreadful moment he thought he was going to throw up again right there on the bed, which he was sure would be instant grounds for divorce._ _

__“Levi….I burnt by shirt! My best shirt, I ruined it.”_ _

__“Yeah well, that’s what you get for smoking idiot.”_ _

__Why was his husband so cruel? Had he no sympathy or compassion? Erwin flopped back down onto the pillows, giving up the will to live entirely. Without warning, the quilt was dumped back on top of him again, mercifully blocking out both the light and his heartless, unsympathetic husband._ _

__When Erwin woke up again several hours later it was well after midday and a cup of strong black coffee had materialized beside the bed. Gingerly he sat up, his headache seemed to have abated and by the time he had finished the coffee and swallowed the two paracetamol that had also magically appeared on the bedside table, he was beginning to feel almost human. He was still slightly mortified by his performance the night before but at the same time it hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. Levi was always telling him to take time out from work and “get that damn poker out of your ass” after all. The only thing that still really bothered him was the shirt. With a sigh, Erwin hauled himself out of bed and opened the closet to find some clean clothes to change into after showering. There, hanging beside his best suit, where it always hung, was the shirt; freshly laundered, the holes in the sleeve concealed by two tiny, neatly embroidered initials – E.S._ _

__“Levi…” Erwin called as he padded through to the kitchen where his husband was making a second pot of strong black coffee. “Did you do this darling?”_ _

__Levi scowled furiously, but Erwin couldn’t fail to notice the way his cheeks flushed deep cherry red. It was devastatingly attractive._ _

__“Don’t make a habit of it,” he growled, “or next time I’ll embroider them on your ass.”_ _

__“Of course,” Erwin replied, placing a chaste kiss on his husband’s flaming cheek, “though you’re welcome to embroider your initials on my ass any time you like.”_ _


End file.
